Sensei Potter
by arober94
Summary: A rewrite of my original Potter Sensei. More focus on the lessons and doing away with the harem route.
1. Enter Sensei

Harry Potter had been a mystery to most as soon as he stepped foot in Konoha. It was actually how he had arrived that had people looking at him with suspicion, although materializing in the middle of Konoha's market in its busiest time of day would certainly attract all sorts of attention. The AnBU and many off duty shinobi that were in the area instantly converged on the man with foreign features, but for hours they could not catch him due to their limited capability in jutsu. Harry might not have known where he was or why exactly he was being chased, but staying on the busier streets had never harmed him before except when those chasing him had no qualms about going through the innocents. Eventually, the mysterious man found his way into the Hokage's office moments before the man was going to get involved. The search was called off only moments later and while no one knew what had been spoken about, Harry Potter was soon considered a fixture in Konoha's many faces.

"Ah, Harry, so good of you to come. And on time to," Hiruzen noted as his mind went to one silver haired jonin. It had been three years since the great chase that had put all of the Great Naruto chases to shame. In those three years, Harry Potter was still considered a mystery, but with his special skills that most thought were just another bloodline, he had been able to cure diseases that were once though incurable and was able to give many shinobi longer careers. He was also responsible for discovering a handful of sleeper agents from various countries and was able to give some of the more hardened shinobi a run for their money.

"Of course Hiruzen," Harry replied, his emerald eyes looking around what was quickly becoming a familiar office. He didn't know what made him so special, but he seemed to easily make friends with those in power and were one of the few that could use their first name without any problems. "I would have sent word if I was in the middle of something, like my potions or tonics." Harry had rediscovered his love for potions that had been ruthlessly squashed by Snape when he didn't have an overbearing bat hovering over him.

"So let's cut straight to business shall we? I am in need of a teacher and you once mentioned that you were able to lead your classmates and even some older than you in your defense class, correct?"

"Yes," Harry replied tentatively. In truth he had loved leading the DA and was not opposed to teaching once again, but he was far from the naïve teenager that had been roped into doing it by his best friend. He wanted all the facts first.

"There was an incident last night that involved a handful of chunin's including the current instructors for next year's graduating class. Even though I could order another chunin to take over, you and I both know that it takes a special temperament to teach." Harry nodded in agreement as images of Snape an Umbridge sprang to mind. In truth, most of the teachers in Hogwarts weren't good teachers, but the best that Britain had to offer. "I had hoped that with your experience and enjoyment in teaching that I could convince you to take over the class for at least the remainder of the year."

"There's something more isn't there?" Harry asked pointedly, noticing that Hiruzen was more tense than usual as he leaned over his desk. "Who is in the class that could be such a problem because I know it isn't Konohamaru."

"There are eight clan heirs in the class that you will be taking over as well as Naruto. I understand it was a time for celebration at the end of the third war, but it has made having an unbiased teacher for that class very difficult. With Naruto's burden and Sasuke's status as the last Uchiha, it's been damn near impossible," The Hokage spat. Harry was well aware of Naruto's burden due to a bit of drunk talking from the older shinobi and some mind reading. "I know you don't care about clan politics or the Kyubi and are the least impartial teacher I could find."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to teach a bunch of kids what it means to be a shinobi for at least half a year, a year and a half if you can convince me I'm sure, all because I'm not biased?" There was a brief pause before he continued, "You do realize I'm not a part of your forces right? Hell, I can barely produce enough chakra to tree and water walk as it is!"

"I know this Harry," Hiruzen pointed out, "But the only other shinobi that I could ask at the moment that could be potentially unbiased is Anko." Harry shivered at the mention of the crazy and sadistic snake lady. They had met rather early in Harry's stay in Konoha and her fascination with snakes had caused him to have flashbacks to the war. They were friends now, but it hadn't been a comfortable experience as they got to know each other. "I'm sure you don't want impressionable children to be introduced to her so soon. As far as being a shinobi, the elders agree with me that with your bloodline you more than make up for the lack of chakra."

"You need to work on your shinobi Hiruzen," Harry delivered with an expressionless tone.

The Third Hokage chuckled, "I'll get right on that Harry, but does this mean you accept my offer?"

In truth, Harry could see no reason to not accept his new position. Harry found himself bored with a simple life of making potions for various shinobi departments and experimenting with seals, of which he had a knack for. He had enjoyed teaching the DA and found himself getting excited at the prospect of teaching once again. That wasn't to say he wasn't going to make Hiruzen sweat a bit, his marauder heritage practically screamed at him to do so.

After a few moments, Harry took pity on the old man. "Fine Hiruzen, I'll take over as teacher for the remainder of this year at least. There are a few conditions that need to be met though."

"Of course Harry," Hiruzen sighed in relief. He knew the young man wouldn't ask for anything too outrageous and it would probably be a benefit to the class if he asked for it.

"One, you need to look for a helper or two for me while teaching. I can teach the class no problem, but there is no way I can divide me attention equally amongst the twenty-seven or more students that I will be in charge of and have them all at the same level in class." Hiruzen nodded and jotted down a note for the reasonable request. "And secondly, I need to be able to make changes to the lesson plans as I see fit. With how much your jonin sensei moan about the rather weak level of new genin, something has to be wrong with the curriculum."

"Reasonable requests Harry, if you have a moment now, I can have someone fetch the lesson plans of your predecessors and we can see what needs to be changed." For much of the next hour, the two men went over lesson plans for the future generation.

-Sensei Potter-

There was a bit of excitement in the students as they waited in class Monday morning. After almost a full week of substitutes that changed every day, they were getting their new permanent teacher for at least this year. Some of course saw the academy as a waste of time and an obstacle to their goals, but each was ready to meet this new teacher. One Naruto Uzumaki was particularly excited with a foxy grin on his face as he thought of all the pranks that he could pull on this new and unsuspecting new teacher.

As the door opened everyone's attention was focused on the figure slowly walking through the door. When Harry came into full view of the class, it was as if a switch was thrown and all of the clan kids sat up a bit straighter. Everyone knew of the strange rumors about the mysterious arrival that had managed to evade some of Konoha's best before being eagerly accepted into the village. He also seemed to have a healthy relationship with all of the clan heads without being one himself, so the man in front of them seemed to demand respect.

Harry Potter was dressed in the standard Jonin uniform, his status having been officially declared as a special jonin, with a black jacket that reached the floor. His green eyes shone brightly as he swept across his students, no longer needing glasses because the pressure of the horcrux was no more. A faint outline of a lightning bolt was spotted on his forehead since Harry had kept his bangs in the same style as he had in Hogwarts, though he had let the back grow out enough for a small ponytail.

Harry held back a chuckle as he noticed the attention that he was being giving by the wannabe ninja warriors at the moment. With a casual wave of his hand, the pranks that had been set up were dismantled and would be no issue to him. It wasn't a bad set up in truth, but as a second generation marauder the young Naruto would have to get up much earlier to get him with his pants down.

"Good morning class," He started as he casually leaned back on his desk, "For those of you that don't know me, I am Harry Potter and for the foreseeable future I will be your sensei. I don't care if you use my first or last name or even stick with just sensei, but I do expect your respect. If you are going to curse my name, and I plan on getting you to that point quite often, you will do it out of earshot." Harry received a few appreciative chuckles that caused him to grin a bit.

"Everything I teach you in this class is going to help you survive when you start your shinobi careers from simple mathematics, to kunai sharpening, to various plant life. All of this is important so," With a flick of his wrist he sent two pieces of chalk flying towards Kiba and Naruto, "You all need to pay attention." Harry received a few more appreciative chuckles and a pair of rueful grins for his efforts. "I have discussed my lesson plans with Lord Hokage and we have decided that this class will serve as a test for the rest of the academy and future classes meaning it will be tougher. Not one of you needs to plan on graduating early."

Seeing that he had their attention, Harry decided it was time to move on to the next subject which garnered a collective groan. "Now, it is time for a pop quiz. This won't be graded and it will be given orally, but I need to know where you all are at before we can move forward. Since this is my first day with you just as it is your first day with me, when I call on you I want you to give me your name and future career path. I don't care if it's what type of ninja you want to be, what position you want to hold, or what type of skills you will focus on, but please for the sake of time limit it to three different things." Seeing that the class understood, Harry started the pop quiz. "First question: Who were the founding clans of Konoha? You miss…" He pointed towards the Yamanka heiress. He knew who each of his students were due to their parents, but it was nice to get to know someone without barriers in-between.

"Ino Yamanka sensei," Ino said standing up. "I want to follow daddy into the T&I department and if I get a sensei that knows their stuff, then I'd like to be a poison specialist." This didn't surprise Harry in the least as the Yamanaka's did own a flower shop, so she was already predisposed to that type of specialty. "The founding clan members were Senju and Uchiha," At this, almost every preteen girl looked towards Sasuke and sighed fondly. Harry was slightly disturbed as he had flashbacks to his own days of fangirls and felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Very good, now, who can tell me who was able to destroy our allies, the Uzumaki? You the pink haired girl next to Ino."

"I'm Sakura Haruno sensei and I, um, I really don't know what I want to do with my shinobi career," She admitted with a small blush.

"Civilian born?" Harry asked with a bit of understanding. "Not to worry as this was partly the reason I wanted everyone to tell me their plans. I'm sure that you will change your minds half a dozen times before you reach chunin rank, so there is no rush, but there is also no reason to not think about it. I plan on introducing a few guest speakers soon that have experience in the various fields found around the village. Go on and answer the question."

"The home of the Uzumaki's were laid siege to by Kumo, Iwa, and some forces from Kiri. A force of almost a thousand shinobi were lost before the third war as it took almost that entire amount to wipe out the seal masters of the clan."

"Textbook answer, but a little more than I asked for," Harry pointed out making the girl blush and duck her head. "There's nothing wrong with that, but if you do go on to be a shinobi know that your life is measured in seconds. If it is important speak up, if it is some trivial information make sure you are safe before divulging it."

Sakura gave a weak nod to her sensei with her eyes a bit downcast. Harry noticed that the rest of the class also had their heads down and he mentally slapped himself. The last time he had taught it had been with a group of teenagers that for the most part knew what they were getting into and knew that a war was on the horizon. The students in front of him were under the age of twelve and had only recently begun their work towards their future career paths. Shinobi children developed mentally at a prolific rate, but they were still children.

"Look," Harry spoke up, getting the attention of all his students, "You all have decided to become soldiers and serve your country to the best of your ability and I commend you, but you need to realize just what that means. I am not trying to scare you off, but I refuse to let anyone of you to pledge yourself to a life that you may find unsavory. I will not speak about it now and if I am correct I'm really supposed to let your jonin sensei teach you this, but I find it a disservice to you all. I see all of you surpassing all that came before you, but you have a long way to go and a lot of power to accumulate before you reach that point. A saying from my home used to cry Knowledge is Power and I am a firm believer in this. I shall arm you with as much power as I am able."

He knew he had his class hooked on his words, though each seemed to be focused for different reasons. Using a little passive mind reading, which Harry and Inochi had discovered was rather different from the Yamanaka's mind walking technique. Snape would have had a conniption as the Yamanaka's were able to read memories much like a book, though their techniques were nothing but noticeable. While Harry didn't have much skill with legilimency, what skill he did have was almost undetectable. It was only the skilled jonin that could even sense his intrusion.

For the most part, Harry was happy with what he detected, but Sasuke worried him. There was a spike of anger at the word power and an almost vengeful need to gain as much as he could. Harry knew the story of the Uchiha clan and he also knew that there was no way to get Sasuke removed from the shinobi program, but that didn't mean he would let a mentally unstable individual out as a genin. He had met plenty of jonin that had developed specific quirks, but all of them had developed the maturity and discipline needed to not harm their comrades. He would need to talk to a few psychologists to get a feel for how to deal with the last Uchiha.

Questions continued to flow and each child was called upon at least once so Harry knew that they at least were paying attention. Finally, Harry moved to his final question and chose Naruto to answer. He could see the blonde visibly deflate as attention was finally given to him.

"Um, I don't know sensei," Naruto slightly stuttered and the boy seemed to be waiting to be kicked out of the class.

Harry hummed while looking at the Kyubi container. "Let me see your books Naruto, this should have been in the first two chapters." Instantly, Harry knew exactly why Naruto did not know the answer as the books were complete and utter crap that was outdated by at least a decade. Harry let the class know as well and came down hard on those that snickered. "Naruto, you will receive your new books tomorrow and I expect a few of you to help your classmate catch up. I would like to remind you all that everyone in this class has the potential to be your teammate in a year and a half. These will be the people you rely on to keep you alive. You may find it funny to laugh at those struggling, but I want you to think about the future."

Harry knew that not all the children would be able to move past their views and almost none would be able to do so in a day, but those acquaintances of his may end up becoming lifelong friends. He saw so much of himself in both Naruto and Sasuke that he would do everything in his power to help them on their path.

 **A/N: Not much change in this chapter, but I didn't want to completely change the story. Basically, I have removed the harem, the last installation was simply meant to see how I felt writing the subject and I have decided to remove it. I don't want to deal with any relations until Naruto and his friend graduate either. I'm looking through the reviews and suggestions for lessons and if you have any ideas feel free to leave them. I will try to update at least once a week until I'm caught up with where I was.**


	2. Outside Exercises

"Alright class," Harry said the next morning as he entered to an attentive bunch of students, "Today we will be moving from the mental aspect of our review to the physical aspect. So, if you all would move towards the grounds outside…" Before Harry could say anything more there was a rush as even the lazy Nara heir moved swiftly outside. Harry shook his head in amusement as he turned on the spot and apparated outside where he wanted the kids to meet. It was a trivial use of his powers, but the impressed stares he got from the mini-shinobi warmed him up.

Harry watched as the last of the stragglers made their way to the group aand then waited for a few moments. "Well," He spoke up once he had their attention, "What are you waiting for? Get to stretching." The class looked confused for a moment before each started to do their own thing and very few put any real effort to it.

"Stop! Stop!" Harry yelled after a few moments of watching, "That was utterly pathetic. I hope, for all of your sakes, it was your previous instructors fault for not showing you the proper way to stretch so you do not hurt yourselves. You will not always have a chance to limber up, but when you do, you should always take it. Now, line up into rows and follow me as I lead you through the minimum of what you should all do before any workout I lead you through."

What followed left many academy students unsure if they were in pain or something else that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Some were already winded and Harry barely held the casual sneer that wanted to appear on his face. He knew that he couldn't have done much better at their age, but he also hadn't been trained to take part in a rather physically demanding career for five years now. It was obvious which would have the easier time in actually graduating.

"Right… well then," Was all Harry could say before shaking his head slightly. Not many caught his action, but those that did suddenly wanted to do that much better the next time. "For our first test, I want each of you to go through target practice, ten shuriken and kunai. Ladies first!"

It was in a word disappointing. Most of the girls couldn't actually hit the target and those who did lacked the strength to keep the weapons in the soft wood. Ino was perhaps the most prepared of the females and Harry attributed it to her previous clan training and even her attacks fell short most times. Surprisingly, Hinata was not the second best, but it was Sakura. Hinata seemed too shy to actually put force behind her throws. While he hadn't expected much, knowing that most of the girls were on a so called diet, Harry was left confused on how they had reached this far in the first place.

The boys were not much better, but the clan heirs at least had enough force behind their throws. Sasuke of course was number one, but Naruto was still ahead of the civilian males.

"Okay, so apparently quite a few of you never had any actual instruction in handling throwing weapons. So, gather around and watch me. These two tools are a shinobi's best friend and even if you pick up a weapon in the future you will always have a handful of kunai and shuriken on your person. As you grow in both size and strength, you'll find yourself developing your own holds and throws, but I want everyone to be able to show me that they are able to throw in the traditional style."

To throw a kunai was a rather simple affair as the knife like weapon already had a handle and most people didn't bother gripping it any other way to throw. To throw one, one tended to either make a stabbing motion underhanded or throwing overhanded like a javelin. You didn't want to add much movement to your hand or arm as it might make the kunai fly to one side of hit your opponent with the blunt end.

A shuriken was an entirely different beast, but for beginners they often attempted to throw it like a kunai and they could usually get away with it. Konoha shinobi were familiar with the four pointed shuriken and were first taught to hold the item between their thumb and forefinger. One point would be clutched in the palm of their hand. When throwing, beginners were instructed to throw from waist to shoulder and it took a bit for people to get used to releasing it a good point. Shuriken were used more for distractions and traps than actual killing like the kunai, so accuracy wasn't as big of a point. "Also, as your speed increases with the throws and you learn how to manipulate your wrist, you'll find that the shuriken can fly through the air in unique patterns." Everybody seemed interested in this tidbit, though it was no great secret. Most just seemed to notice in their practice one day and started the manipulation after that.

Making his students throw five more each, there was a noticeable improvement in accuracy, but nothing could increase the power in a few short moments. While the fangirls hit the target instead of flying wide, their weapons still bounced off the target. When all of his students were finished with the exercise, Harry knew that he had to find something positive to encourage the ten and eleven year olds, so he spoke, "The accuracy has greatly improved." He didn't say that he was still disappointed in the overall classes performance, but it was the first day. For the next month or so, his blame would be directed solely on previous teachers and would give his students every benefit of the doubt.

"Now, it's time for the obstacle course. All of you will be divided into groups of three and timed in one lap around. All must fully complete the course!" Harry knew that some of the fangirls in his class would take any chance they could to avoid sweating or the mud that might get on them if they fell or crawled when they were supposed to.

Instantly the girls screeched about their Sasuke and like it was rehearsed, all asked if they could run with him. Even the boys that thought Sasuke was nothing but a prick couldn't help but wince in pain at the unfortunate boy's fate at the moment. They would have eventually found it funny, but Harry was having none of that today. While Ginny grew into a fierce and vivacious girl that Harry could have seen a future with, her fan girl tendencies had pushed him to the edge and had almost gotten her killed. In the line of work he was training these kids for, it would kill them and that did not sit well with Harry.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, lacing a small amount of killing intent into his words so as to silence them immediately. "You are the future shinobi of this village and I will not have you squabbling like three year olds that do not get their favorite toy. If you wish to do that, there is a civilian school open to all those that continue to argue. I'll sign the forms for enrollment myself!"

Seeing that all of the attention was on him as the class seemed to riveted to actually speak and scarcely breathe, Harry saw it as an opportunity to once again establish his position for the class. "I am your teacher first, your friend second! If you need help with anything, school related or not, I want you to approach me, but I am going to mold you into productive shinobi of Konoha. The Hokage has asked me this and I will be damned if I let him down. Now, since you couldn't settle your dispute like reasonable individuals, I will divide the class into groups of my own choosing. Something that I was planning on doing beforehand anyways."

The first group Harry called upon consisted of Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto. Say what you will able the academic prowess of two of them, but there was no denying that all three were the most athletic. Once shinobi reached chunin in rank, the obstacle course wasn't worth the time it took to go through it, but while they were genin, and especially while still in the academy, nothing was better or put the student on a more even footing than the course. This was no truer than the three that were currently rushing through the course. Each one had an extremely competitive spirit when place against the other two, for different reasons of course, and throughout the race they pushed each other farther and faster.

While they did have a decent time for academy students, Harry had expected them to be a bit faster due to their previous training. According to the records of previous classes that Harry had been able to pull up, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba had all been top ranked in the physical aspects of being a shinobi and it was no wonder. Naruto could outrun ANBU teams after a prank, granted they were the new recruits but you still had to be at least a chunin to be even considered for recruitment. Kiba came from a very physical clan and even the so called scholars from the Inuzuka were some of the rowdiest of their classes. Sasuke had been training since he was a young boy and Harry knew that his brother's actions had not done the boy any favors. It appeared however, that the three of them and what would most likely be the entire class, that they were too used to running from point A to point B in a straight line. That wasn't too bad however, though the students should have been on the course at least once beforehand. It seems that the previous teachers' efforts in preventing Naruto from learning were harmful to everybody in the class.

Sighing, he wrote down the time of the three of them and called up the next group. The first three groups were those that Harry felt had the best chance at actually succeeding in becoming genin. It was a sad fact that only nine of twenty seven were projected to make it to Konoha's forces, but all of them could do something in the shinobi world if they were willing. There was more to life than flashy jutsu after all.

"Right then," Harry said, clapping his hands together as he finished writing down the times of the last group of students. "There is one last portion of this morning's workout and then we shall dismiss for lunch. After lunch, we'll be going over the three basic jutsu that you are required to know before graduating as well as basic survival skills. For now though, it's time to fight. Oh, and you must fight if you want to have lunch or take a nap." Harry was well aware of Shikamaru's tendencies thanks to his father and he had heard about Choji's reluctance. He had heard about the hesitation displayed by Hinata, but Kurenai had worked for years to draw the girl out of her shell, he doubted that he could perform a miracle in just one day. Besides, he remembered Neville and had no doubt she would be a true lion as soon as she awoke.

The fights were nothing noteworthy as everyone lacked the actual discipline needed to spar without it devolving into a brawl. There were instances where he could see the basics of their forms, but again, it was only those that had the best chance at becoming full genin. Harry actually cringed during some of the girls' fights and was embarrassed for them as it descended into simply slap fights and hair pulling as if they were five.

"I just have a few words for all of you before we dismiss for lunch," Harry said as the class gathered around, "I am not impressed with your fighting. We were not brawling, but training and some of you still decided to get in cheap shots on your opponents." He was not going to fill them with false confidence in something that could get his students killed down the line. "We will fix that however, and a great many other things as well. For now, the boys are dismissed and I would like the girls to stay behind for a moment."

There were nervous looks among the girls as the boys all but sprinted away to gain nourishment. They weren't used to being pushed like Harry was pushing them and they knew only more was to come. Even Shikamaru's pace picked up a bit to prepare himself.

"Now, the reason I asked you all to stay is because most if not all of you are on a diet. That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard." Here the girls looked affronted and Harry could see why, but it would have been a great disservice if he allowed this problem to continue. "You are all kunochi in training, as you grow older your workouts will only grow longer and harder. Your diets may be able to keep you afloat at the moment, but you are not going to last long in this world insisting on missing key amounts of protein and carbs."

"But sensei," One of the girls cried, "What about our figure? How are we supposed to attract Sasuke if we get fat?"

"You lot aren't even eleven! Who the hell even told you about this stuff?" Harry put a hand up forestalling any answers as he was sure there would be some not nice words said and he didn't want to scar his charges on the second day. "It doesn't matter anyways as you are all kunochi in training. You burn off any excess that you consume through your training! Diets are for civilian women that are not nearly active enough in their lifestyle and can afford to cut back on food." Harry could tell he wasn't getting through to the girls and wearily ran a hand down his face. "Very well, you are dismissed."

He knew that he couldn't cure their habits in a day, but there were not enough hours in a day to work on everything that he felt the class should be familiar with before they graduated. He would simply have to push them and show them the error in their ways on this matter. Perhaps, when he called in a few specialists he could make sure they talked to the girls as well. They would learn one way or another.

 **A/N: Some of you are worried about me not getting back to the point that I was before and while I can't promise anything, I will say that I am bored quite a bit this quarter and have nothing but time on my hand. No, I do not have outlines for this story, so if I do stick with this story, I may just make it to Naruto's graduation and then stop this story. Who knows?**

 **Until next time, I await your suggestions.**


	3. Questions and Memories

"Welcome back," Harry greeted the class as they all stood before him after lunch. "Yesterday we reviewed the mental aspect of being a shinobi and this morning we focused on the more physical side as part of your evaluation. This afternoon will be a focus on the combination of the two. The first rule to fighting is that there will always be someone that is better than you. Whether they will be stronger, faster, smarter, whatever, someone will always be able to beat you in a straight fight. This is why the first tenant of being a Konoha shinobi is so vital: Teamwork. Other nations rely on one's own strength and only coming together if the situation demands it. That is why Konoha has withstood three wars and come out on top in each one.

"But, what are you to do if you are without teammates and know that you are about to face a stronger opponent. There is no shame in running away and living to fight another day of course, but that is not always an option. So, if you have a chance, prepare your battlefield. All sorts of traps can be made with a minimum amount of time and effort, and while it is not likely that you will catch your opponent in any trap you make, a distraction is sometimes all anybody needs. This will be our first point in this afternoon's discussion. Of course, we can't cover everything about traps in a day, so I will be coming back to this. That means, pay attention."

"But Sensei, aren't traps dishonorable? Why would we use something like that?"

Harry snorted, but didn't immediately brush off his student's concerns. It wasn't so long ago that he had been arguing with Remus about using something more dangerous than simple disarming spells. "If you want to live a life full of honor and integrity, then you need to speak with a samurai. You have chosen to become a shinobi and while outside of missions you can be whatever you want to be, when it comes down to it, you need to be able to do things that wouldn't sit well with normal people. You are their shield against the darkness and sometimes you must fight fire with fire."

Harry sighed as once again the class was left contemplative. He hadn't meant to make the kids think so much in his first few days, but they asked questions and he wasn't going to simply brush them off. He was a teacher for Merlin's sake.

"Naruto get up here," Harry called and the entire class was surprised that Naruto was actually called upon by the teacher. "Naruto here seems to have a knack for the basic traps and so he will demonstrate the construction while I explain."

As Harry led the class and pointed out just how Naruto made his traps, and helped him get rid of excess materials, he felt that the young boy was the embodiment of the true Marauder's spirit. There was the fun loving child that could only be Sirius Black, as the man that Harry had come to look at as a father figure had never outgrown his love for fun. The way his pranks were set up in such a way that only his targets were actually hit was pure Remus. Sirius had admitted before his death that they had crossed the line a few times and it was only because of Remus that they hadn't hurt someone they weren't targeting. The charisma that Naruto displayed at such a young age reminded Harry of the stories of his father. He had no doubt that when Naruto grew out of his immaturity, people would look at him for many things.

The class was surprised when Harry released them all for the day as they had been so engrossed in the lecture, more Naruto's skill than Harry's explanation. He didn't blame them though as he too was surprised with Naruto's knowledge of traps and his skill at combining them to cover the weaknesses. Harry had expected a half hour lecture for the first day, an hour tops, but Naruto kept coming with different traps and he was not about to stop the boy. If Naruto could apply the same tenacity to all his lessons, there was no stopping him.

Harry nodded to the parents that had come to pick up their kids and even exchanged polite smiles with the friendlier of the clan heads. The civilian parents were quick to pick up their child and leave, not used to even remotely interacting with the shinobi. Harry felt that this wasn't the best thing to happen as a population divided from their military was never any good. The people in Konoha were only lucky that they had had idealists for their Hokage so far. After all, no matter how you dressed it up, the Hidden Villages were a military dictatorship and he was just happy that he had ended up in Konoha.

Harry walked back into his room to jot down the remaining notes that needed to be taken today. Being trained since the age of five to become child soldiers he had expected them to be much farther along. The child soldier bit was something that he was still uncomfortable with as it reminded him too much of his childhood, but was placated by the fact that they at least had the choice and would be trained properly. Just as he set to write, Harry felt a presence behind him and before he could do anything, a pair of slim hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" The feminine voice asked, and Harry sighed in fond exasperation. He knew that he wouldn't get away with this big of an event for long, but he simply hadn't wanted to spread the news until it was too late for them to complain. They liked their traditions and the 33% was something they enjoyed scaring the genin hopeful with.

"Well let's see, I don't feel threatened in anyway so you aren't Anko or Kurenai. It wasn't delivered in a flirty tone so I doubt it's Hana. So I have to guess that it is Yugao and she's trying to get some on the side without Hayate knowing once again." For his efforts, the hands were removed and one connected to the back of his head with a small huff and chuckle.

Yugao moved from behind Harry and plopped herself on his desk, just avoiding the papers that he had been organizing. Yugao was the second individual that Harry had officially met when he arrived as Hiruzen had assigned her to be his guide for the first few weeks he was in the village. It wasn't hard for the two to get along and that was made even easier when Harry had come up with a cure for Hayate's chronic cough thanks to him arriving to Konoha with all of his magical books. Through Yugao, he was introduced to the other Ice Queens of the village and was now one of the few males that got along relatively well with all of them. Anko was a little too close to snakes for him to be entirely comfortable with.

"Why didn't you tell us you got selected Harry?" She pouted at her friend. As soon as she said this however, she chuckled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, forget I said something." Kurenai would be all over the place with Harry's new position. She wanted to be a teacher badly, but since her brief attempt with Yakumo had shaken her badly. The ravenette would most likely split her time between encouraging Harry and trying to help, to breaking down and worrying for Harry's sanity.

Anko most likely wouldn't care, though if she heard about his idea to bring in specialist from around the village there was no doubt that she would volunteer. There would be no greater pleasure for her than the chance to scare little children. Hana would just see it as another chance to flirt with Harry and as it was only slightly serious on both sides, she would use it to scare Kiba. Yugao herself was simply glad her friend had found something to do that he looked that he truly enjoyed.

"Anyways, why are you here Yugao?" Harry asked. "It's not like you don't know where I live, so you could have simply dropped by later."

"Well there's two reasons actually. One, I'm on rotation tonight so I don't have that much time and two, all the girls found out thanks to Hana. I was the representative picked to drag you to our regular meeting place. So, hop to it!" She laughed and frog marched the male with rolling eyes out of his office.

Harry was led to the small little teashop that was a very popular stop for the shinobi population. It helped that they prepared all of the consumables in an open kitchen in the middle of the store that allowed the paranoid shinobi to watch their food and drinks prepared. The rest of the Ice Queens were in their regular booth with the unlucky chunins having to fill the closest tables to the lady. None of the girls were liable to bite someone's head off, but the label had been applied during many of their girl's nights out and it kept most away from them so they didn't discourage the rumors. Though their personalities did take a hit when they saw Harry.

"So when were you going to tell us Harry?" Hana asked after he had ordered.

"Probably this weekend," He shrugged unconcerned with their pouts and slight glares. "I wanted to at least establish where the class was before I was questioned by all who knew me." Here he acted like the mature adult he was and stuck his tongue out at the women who grudgingly had to acknowledge his point. Kurenai especially as she was applying once again to be a jonin teacher.

"Fine," Kurenai relented, "How are your students?"

"I'm not impressed," Harry sighed as his tea was placed in front of him. "Granted, I've never gone through the progressions that all of you have gone through and the only interactions with the genin squads were when I moved in, but I expected them to be farther. Hardly anybody could hit the target with kunai and shuriken from five yards away and none of the girls could sink their weapons in more than half an inch. They actually have taken up dieting," He whispered and then cringed backwards.

The four women in front of him were some of the most noticeable kunochi and of the shinobi, they were some of the best. Unfortunately, they were women in a man's profession so they had to train twice as hard and twice as long to gain the recognition that they had. Something that harmed their reputation like fangirls or dieting while training was sure to get them hot. It was a calculated risk and he may come under fire as well, but those four would probably be his strongest allies in breaking that damaging habit. Plus, he planned on running the girls to the ground. If the two fronts didn't break them of dieting, then there would be no hope for the girls and he would drop them from the program.

"And what about the boys?" Yugao managed to ask once tempers cooled a little.

"They aren't much better," Harry stated with slight sadness. "Sasuke is the best, as was expected, but his personality and way of thinking is so off putting that I wouldn't feel confident in giving him a shinobi license. There is potential, but at the moment they are just playing at being shinobi. I don't mind that, but I certainly wouldn't want them to be actual shinobi."

Harry sighed as he closed his door behind him later that night. The meeting with his friends had extended until Yugao had been required to leave and by then, Harry had not been willing to cook. Of course, a night out with shinobi wasn't complete without a few drinks however and while he had the same constitution as those that used chakra daily, he had probably indulged a little too much. For a moment he allowed his eyes to wander the paintings he had made in the two years he had been in Konoha. While he didn't regret coming to live in Konoha, there were times and people that Harry truly missed. He couldn't help but to sigh as to just how he had arrived in the village.

\- Sensei Potter -

Harry looked around the dreary house once more, making sure that the last of the truly dark objects were gone. It wasn't a bad house after the removal of the horrifyingly cursed objects that the Blacks had accumulated over the year. With a bit of effort, the house might actually become nice, but that was for the new owners, the Malfoy's. He had wanted to just demolish the house, but as one of the two remaining Blacks, Narcissa had been afforded the opportunity to buy it from Harry. After he had offered it to Andromeda of course.

A knock on the door attracted Harry's attention and he was rather confused about the interruption. All of his friends knew that he was moving out today and Narcissa was not supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Cautiously he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of two very drunk individuals. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were leaning heavily on one another and idly he noticed that they seemed to have far steadier aims inebriated rather than sober.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked, fingering the chain on his neck that held most of his possessions and ready to apparate immediately.

"You ruined our lives Potter," Weasley slurred hatefully.

"Yeah Potter," Malfoy agreed. "I was supposed to be rich!"

"Rich!" Ron chimed in.

"Right then," Harry sighed, taking a step back. "You two are so obviously drunk it isn't funny. Ron, Hermione is going to kill you when she hears you were out drinking once again. Draco, I don't even want to know what your mother would do to you. I'm leaving now."

With that said, Harry spun on the spot with the intent to apparate and leave the two idiots to fend for themselves, but his Potter luck came into effect once more. Just as he was turning, Draco and Ron were able to send off their spells. That unique combination of magic had some rather unforeseen side effects, and the rest as they say is history.

 **A/N: So I didn't want to focus completely on classwork, so I added this chapter. I'm not entirely sure how Harry will interact with the rest of Konoha, but seeing as how these four women were pretty much the only ones mentioned that would currently be in Konoha, I felt Harry should be familiar with the ladies. Once again, any lesson suggestions are welcome and if you want to see a specific interaction with someone in the village, let me know.**

 **Also, I am not trying to make the Konoha 9 appear weak as I have mentioned that some points have them more advance than Harry expected. They'll be at the level of the chunin exams once they graduate most likely and that's when everybody seemed to pick up anyways.**


	4. Training the Mind

It had been a week since Harry had taken over the class and as he got their attention, he motioned to the stacks of paper sitting on his desk. Using a bit of his magic, which still elicited wonder from the class as it was far different from the jutsu they were used to, a stack floated in front of each student. "This past week," Harry started, "Has been nothing but tests and reviews to see just where everybody stands. Thanks to a technique that I learned as a teenager, I was able to catch where everybody exceeded and fell short in the lessons. The papers before you are a slightly personalized workout and study plan."

Harry allowed his students to look over the papers for a moment. "Now, this is not a comprehensive list and it is not required for you to do in this class. I will say that it can only help later on in your shinobi career. As everything else, you will eventually stumble on things in that list that you are unfamiliar with or perhaps need a bigger challenge, though I don't expect any of you to surpass the mark for at least two months. When this happens, I have listed hours on the last page of your packet and the training grounds that I have commandeered to help you out. If those hours don't work for someone, I have no problem setting up a schedule until you can move your duties to another time though I will only give you a month to change your schedule. I am a teacher, not a personal trainer." He knew that if he didn't say anything, the power hungry Sasuke would demand training from him and he was not about to deal with that.

He could see the delight in many of his students' eyes as they thought of this training regimen. Harry had been surprised when he had approached Hiruzen about outside training and the Hokage had admitted that there was nothing more than homework assigned to the kids. While Hogwarts wasn't much better, the ancient castle did at least have teams and clubs for their students to continue to practice and form connections. Konoha was based so much on teamwork that not promoting it at a young age was confusing to him. He had the Hokage's and even his three advisor's full support in implementing his ideas, though they could not be mandatory.

"So, there are plenty of things that we need to start going over for the final part of this year and next year before you graduate. There is going to be a lot of information thrown at you in the coming year and I doubt it will ever let up until you retire. With that, I direct you outside, where I will help you with an exercise that can help you retain your information better." There were some grumblings from his class, but no one voiced their displeasure with words, knowing what would happen if they did.

"Now, there are actually two exercises that can help your mind. Some of you may be able to use the second method, but I know that all of you will be able to perform the first and that is what we'll start with. From where I come from, this method was called yoga and you would know it as moving meditation. Not only will it help you mentally, but it is good for stretching and will help limber you up for other exercises. It also takes a bit of strength to perform as well," Harry added, bringing back the attention of the boys. He wouldn't lie, when he had first started learning yoga, he too thought it was girly and unfitting for him. That thought had left him after the first lesson after he had spent most of the time doubled over and gasping for air. Something that his class soon found out for themselves.

"So," Harry spoke up as his class managed to regain their breath, "Why did I have you all start this exercise?"

"You said it would help us retain information sensei," Sakura answered weakly.

"Indeed," Harry smiled, "Yoga can be considered a moving meditation that focuses your mind and basically gives you a boost in concentration, allowing easier memory retention and recall. You can of course go through the other forms of meditation to get the same benefits, though not the physical exercise and at your age it would be a lot harder for you to practice the other forms. If we were to just stop here, you would all benefit but not as much as what yoga opens up."

There were confused glances from almost all of the students, but Harry could spot the dawning comprehension on Ino's face. It made sense after all, since he had approached Inochi to study whether Occulmency was something that could benefit shinobi. Since they didn't have magic, shinobi couldn't set up barriers or defenses to keep people out of their minds. They also didn't have to worry about anyone but the Yamanka digging through their minds so it wasn't really necessary for the protections. However, the organization of the mind and the ability to tamp down on emotions during stressful times was something that no shinobi would pass up on.

"For those of you without the last name of Yamanaka," He smiled at Ino, who grinned unrepentantly, "I am talking about the new mental discipline known as Occulmency. You may or not have heard of this, but it is becoming an essential part of being in the shinobi forces. The only reason you haven't been exposed to it yet is simply because it hasn't trickled down yet. As with most new techniques that prove effective, the ANBU are the first portion to learn, then the jonin, chunin, and finally genin and academy students. You just happened to get lucky with your teacher being the one that brought the discipline to Konoha.

"Now, I know that you all are excited to learn a jonin technique, but while those that hold the rank are only now learning, their personalities and temperament have settled enough that it doesn't require much effort. You, my cute little students, do not have that advantage and may not learn it completely before you graduate. I will start you off though, but there are a few pitfalls in learning these techniques.

"First of all, when you master Occulmency, you are not done with the technique. It requires a constant upkeep though it won't require more than an hour or two each week. While you are learning you are going to experience every memory that you are mentally capable of and will be required to do so until the emotions that are associated with those memories are dulled. In this instance, those from civilian families will have a much easier time as there are some in the class that have suffered far more than you should have." Most in the class thought he was talking about Sasuke and while he agreed that the Uchiha experienced something that should have never been felt, Harry's eyes also found the likes of Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Shino was perhaps the least damaged of the four, but coming from a clan that was considered an integral part of Konoha, but shunned all the same was not easy for a child. Everyone had their scars and he knew better than most.

"For that reason, I will start the class with at least a half hour of meditation everyday so everyone can center themselves. You may find your emotions closer to the surface and there may be things about yourself that does not sit well with you. That is expected and another reason I will force meditation. For those of you that plan on focusing on nothing other than Occulmency, stop now. The brain is perhaps the most important organ in your body and yet we truly don't know much about it. I will enact strict guidelines for you all to follow and if you try to push past it, I will do everything in my power to drop you from the program."

There were grimaces all around and Harry sighed once more as he seemed to damage his cute students. "I swear that I am much more fun than these first few days are making me out to be. I am just trying to impress the seriousness of the occupation you have all chosen. It is a noble tradition, but you need to be aware of what you are all getting into. Now let's start.

"I want you all to get into a relaxed position. Stay in your chairs or sit on the desks or floor, just get into a position that you can stay in comfortably." Seeing that they were quick to follow his instructions, Harry allowed a smile. "Now I want you to think of a calming environment. Your bedroom, one of the parks in Konoha, on top of the Hokage monument, perhaps even just around a campfire in a non-specific spot. Just think about a place with little distractions and is peaceful to you. Once you have that image in your mind, focus on it and steady your breathing."

By the end of their lessons that day, many parents had to help their students home due to the mental exhaustion they had gone through that day. Getting into the right mindset the first time was always the most difficult and had even put the Hokage out for a few hours. Now though, it was time for Harry to relax as he made his way to one of the few tea shops that the shinobi of the village preferred. It was a sad fact that while Harry was more civilian than shinobi, he got along much better with the shinobi. He hated the idea of a child soldier, but it was soothing to know that they actually chose such a life and Konoha was not one to force a child into service. He only wished that his mentors had felt the same about him, but some things you just had to suck up. It was an instinctive understanding between the shinobi and Harry that allowed them to connect over similar childhoods.

Casting his gaze across the restaurant, Harry noticed the blindingly green spandex suit and walked over to the beautiful green beast. His friendship with Gai surprised everybody, including him, but he liked the exuberant jonin. Masks came in all types and some were better placed than any. Where most seemed to simply hear the 'Youth!' rant that Gai loved to proclaim, Harry saw a man that was in love with life and one that had chosen a profession that cut life short. It was almost like he was looking at cross between the twins and Ron, though he was thankful that pranks were not the jonin's coping mechanism. Naruto did enough for everybody in the village.

"Hello Gai," Harry said, sliding into an open chair.

"Ah Harry! What brings you here my youthful friend!"

Harry shrugged and gave his order to the waiter that looked like she wanted to get far away from the excitable shinobi. "I just felt like being sociable for a few hours. I enjoy teaching, but I guess I discuss too many heavy things as I try to get them ready. I don't mean to, but I want them to know what they are signing up for."

"And that is a very youthful thing to do Harry," Gai said in a much quieter voice than most would expect from the jonin. "You are going to make the jonin of those young students have a much easier, and yet at the same time harder job when they take them. Things will be much better in a few weeks when you and the class are able to understand each other's youthfulness!"

Harry just shook his head at his friend's boisterous attitude. It was great to have someone so in love with life. "Indeed, but I think I will be requesting a chunin or two to help me for the rest of the time I am teaching. I knew it was supposed to be a big class, but I was expecting at least a few to be goofing off that I could simply discount. I seem to have captured their attention." It was a little harsher than how he had dealt with the DA, but the kids he was teaching now were not in immediate danger. There was no maniac that had convinced a certain group that they should rule over all and be able to select those that they deemed worthy to be allowed to learn.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Harry tried and was allowed by Gai to change the subject. He had come to get away from thoughts of his students, not talk more about them. It wasn't yet time to call in experts, but now that he had voiced the thought out loud, he knew he would need to see Hiruzen about a helper.

 **A/N: I'm not dead! I apologize for the wait, but my desire to write this one story ebbs and flows so I never get a lot done at one time. I seem to flit between story ideas so my profile may be getting a lot of new stories within the next year, but I don't know if I will ever finish them, haha! As always your suggestions are more than welcome and if you have a suggestion for Harry I will take those as well. I'm only have Harry paired up with a single woman this go around, so if she's from a foreign village suggestions for how they meet and get together are welcome too.**


	5. In Konoha Pt1

Harry took a moment to try to catch his breath back and study his opponent. Currently he was sparring with Kurenai and while she too seemed a little drained, there was a reason she had been recently promoted to jonin. Harry had stamina, low to mid-chunin, but even as a genjutsu mistress, she could beat him in a battle of attrition at the moment. It didn't help that he kept to wandless magic which required quite a lot of concentration and effort.

Harry still possessed two wands, the holly and phoenix and the elder wand, but a piece of wood was not sturdy enough to stand up to the rigors of the ninja world. It didn't help that most of his schooling was useless until he reached a higher level. Shinobi tended to try and avoid bright lights that sped towards them. His aim had been atrocious as well when he first began, though that was one of the first things Harry had been trained in.

"Not getting tired are you Harry?" Kurenai called out, her voice slightly breathless. She enjoyed the spars that she had with Harry because he was probably the closest of her friends to her in physical skills. While Hana was still considered a chunin and had no plans to advance, she was an Inuzuka. Trying to beat an Inuzuka in a mostly taijutsu match was an effort in futility and insanity.

"I'm getting there," Harry sighed as he stood straight again. There was no point in trying to be macho about the training. Not only was it pointless as Kurenai could easily see how slow he was becoming, but also because being macho only somewhat worked when they couldn't kick your ass. "One more round?"

Nodding, both of them moved into their ready position for one last clash. Springing towards each other, Harry was the first to make his move, a bit more aggressive when it came to physical combat. Throwing a punch that was easily pushed aside, Harry tried to catch Kurenai with a side kick. She was no longer there however and Harry cursed the ungodly amount of speed a jonin was able to possess. Granted, he knew that he was far faster than he was when he first appeared in Konoha, but he hadn't grown up with all the cool ninja tricks. He still was surprised on a consistent basis.

Turning, Harry was just able to stop the kick that would have sent him flying by reinforcing his arm with a combination of magic and chakra. While it wasn't possible for magic to do what he was doing now, it was perhaps better suited for task rather than chakra. It had taken quite a bit of experimentation, but he was able to have the little chakra that he could produce to guide his magic. If one were to measure Harry's magic capacity like they did with chakra, he would have close to kage level reserves. The prophecy was more literal than anyone had anticipated and Harry was Voldemort's equal in many things, including magical power. It was interesting as his power was completely natural according to the few tests that the Unspeakables had been able to run whereas Voldemort had used numerous rituals to increase his power to the levels of Dumbledore.

Still, he would not be able to face either Dumbledore or Voldemort in a purely magical duel. Experience and knowledge would be the deciding factors in duels such as those. Harry had just been lucky that Voldemort had been so arrogant as to not take Harry seriously. Hopefully, he was closing the gap between those two giants.

Kurenai showed her flexibility and strength as she used Harry's forearm as a base to turn on and bring her other leg down on Harry's head. He was just quick enough to cross his arms and prevent the connection, but still the power behind the blow was enough to force him back a few inches. Harry took back the offensive as he threw a punch at the descending woman. She turned, of course, but not enough to completely avoid the blow, but the power behind it had greatly diminished. Harry tried to press the small advantage he had and while he was able to land a few small blows on the jonin, it was too little too late.

As he overextended on a punch, Kurenai took advantage in grabbing the offending arm and bringing an elbow to his nose. There was an audible crack and a trickle of blood soon started to flow. As Harry was reeling, Kurenai delivered two more blows to his body before kicking him near the chest and putting him down on the ground.

There was an audible exhale of air as Harry landed and for a few minutes the training ground was filled with the panting of both its occupants. Groaning slightly in pain, Harry sat up and whipped out his wand. There were very few healing spells that the young wizard knew, but for training like this he knew enough. Straightening his nose once more, Harry then went about diminishing the bruises to his body, and there were many. He also afforded his services to Kurenai, who sighed in relief.

"You are improving Harry," Kurenai smiled at her friend. "It's impressive how far you have come in just three years. It's rather interesting to think how far you would be if you had started your training at your student's ages."

"I guess it is an interesting thought experiment," Harry shrugged, though he did not think too hard on such a thing. Perhaps if there would have been a magical tutor in the village, he would be more engaged, but there wasn't so it rendered such thoughts moot. "I'm just glad I am able to beat my students if push comes to shove. Otherwise I would have to focus more on my magic."

"True," Kurenai smiled. "How are your classes?"

Harry chuckled as once again Kurenai fished for information. The genjutsu mistress really wanted another shot at being a teacher and she was constantly fishing for information on what her next students were doing. "They're interesting. I've been hitting some relatively heavy topics since I have started, but I think they're starting to get what they have signed up for. I'm going to start on some field exercises soon that will hopefully get them introduced to teamwork. You all will have your work cut out for you if you want to fail my students."

The two shared a laugh as they made their way back to the village proper.

-Sensei Potter-

"It's open!" Harry yelled later that night from within his apartment. He added a few more brushstrokes while the picture was still clear in his mind. After the past few weeks of getting the class on the right path, he needed to let off a little steam and clear his head. The spars had taken care of that, of course, but there also needed to be a way for him to completely relax.

"Another paining I see," The wizened voice of Hiruzen spoke up from behind the wizard. The professor always enjoyed seeing Harry's newest creations as it was always something from the young man's past, whether it be a location or a person. For someone who had grown up and had interactions with the original god of shinobi, finding something new made him fell that much younger. "Not what is this magnificent creature?"

"This is a Hungarian Horntail, a species of dragon that I have mixed feelings on. This particular one was part of that tournament that I told you about where I had to get to her nest. Needless to say, she was unhappy with my task." Shaking his head of the memories, Harry turned to face the hokage. "What can I do for you Hiruzen?"

"I was just coming in to check on you Harry, also to deliver a message from Shikaku. He thanks you for getting his son to see all the aspects of being a shinobi, but now his son is quite troublesome."

Harry grinned unrepentantly like a prankster who had just been scolded for a flawless prank. He loved causing mischief all in the name of the greater good. "Just doing my job," Harry smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I wouldn't say no to some of your tea?" Hiruzen replied a bit hopeful. There was a firm distinction between Harry's tea and the rest that could be found in the elemental nations. The Sandaime had his favorite flavors, but occasionally he wanted something different that Harry could supply.

"Which student would you like to ask after Hiruzen?" Harry asked after tea was placed in front of both of them. The Hokage had come to his apartment just to get a different view of shinobi matters before, but as good as the Sandaime was, he was no match for passive legimency.

The elderly Sarutobi sighed as he sipped at his tea. "I know it has only been two weeks since you took the job, but I need your honest opinion of Sasuke and Naruto." This was more than just professional curiosity or the friendly role that he was known for. This was the Sandaime asking for the good of the village. The two boys had the most potential in several of the classes near their age, but the two were also some of the highest in flight risk. "In your mind, are they loyal to the village?"

They didn't know what Itachi had done to Sasuke the night of the massacre as they still hadn't got the boy to open up about what happened. It was obvious that he had been put under some type of genjutsu since none of the Yamanaka techniques had revealed this information either. While Naruto continuously cried that he would be the next Hokage, there were certain shinobi in charge of breaking people of their will. Everyone had a point where they finally decided their dreams were no longer worth it and would leave the village. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was a jinchuriki and would be hunted down as soon as he left the village.

Harry did not answer immediately as he gathered his thoughts. It was not as easy as saying yes or no, especially for two eleven-year-old children. "It is difficult to determine with Sasuke. Right now, his mind is consumed with the thoughts of vengeance. As much as the civilians try to curry favor with the boy, he holds no true bonds to anyone in the village. I would hope to try and change that with my plans, but I cannot focus solely on him. I do not think anyone could be completely sure he was loyal until a few months as a genin where he would be forced to get along with a team."

Hiruzen nodded at this. That was what he gathered from simply observing the young Uchiha, but he wanted to ask someone that had continuous access to him. "And Naruto?"

"It is a good thing that the counterintelligence of the village is so good," Harry replied bluntly. "Naruto is desperate for connections from more than you and the father-daughter duo at the ramen stand. He is perhaps a little too desperate and naïve and would probably be enticed away from the village unknowingly. He wants to remain loyal to Konoha, and right now his loyalty is unquestionable. We both know, however, that there are those that would use his desperation against him." Harry actually had more experience that the experienced shinobi as he had been where Naruto was at multiple times during his Hogwarts career. If someone had come to him without revealing they were a part of Voldemort's group, he might have been convinced. "Again, I hope to correct that soon, but you may have to wait until the boy is a genin to say one way or another."

Hiruzen sighed at that, knowing that Harry would not lie to him. True, he was probably closer to Naruto than Harry would probably ever be, but therein lay the problem. He was too close to Naruto to get an accurate read on the boy. He had years of experience in reading others, but he knew he would not be able to pass judgement on such an innocent. Perhaps when Naruto hit his later teens, but by then it might be too late.

Nodding, the hokage filed the information he had been given away and that was the end of that particular conversation. For a while there was a companionable silence that Hiruzen had come to look forward to when he visited Harry. He was still human and company that was not either highly respectful to him or asking for their problems to be fixed was something he had little of these days. "So tell me Harry, are there any more stories, through history or Hogwarts, that you could share?"

 **A/N: Truthfully I wasn't real sure where I was going with this chapter, but I wanted to show Harry at least interact with the world outside the classroom. I also wanted to apologize for the wait, but I didn't force myself to write most of this chapter until yesterday, so yeah. Also, how did I do with the fight scene at the beginning? I know it was short, but could it at least keep your interest?**

 **Until next time, leave PMs and reviews about what should happen in the story.**


End file.
